


Shouldn't you be working?

by Dream_Run



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Butt Plugs, Coming In Pants, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Johnny is Tired, M/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Spit As Lube, Sub Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Sub Lee Taeyong, Truth or Dare, but it's only mentionned once, only mentionned, pissbaby jaehyun, ten calls johnny daddy once because he knows he likes it, ten is a little shit, the others are switches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Run/pseuds/Dream_Run
Summary: "Truth or dare?"Johnny narrows his eyes, this is what he was talking about when he mentionned his employees' antics to Taeil. "What?" Ten sighs, taking a step back. "Truth or dare? Please?"Johnny knows Ten will not let him work until he gives him an answer, so he opens his mouth. "Truth." mischief shines in Ten's eyes, and he regrets his decision. "Do you think Jaehyun can spend the day with a vibrating plug without cumming?" that's not how the game works, he thinks.or, Ten decides to play a little game of truth or dare at the office.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Shouldn't you be working?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I don't know, I was bored.  
> Not beta-read, sorry for the mistakes.

Johnny should know better than to open any of his employees' messages when he is away for a meeting. He should be used to their antics by now, and wait to be alone to open the group chat, but today, he decided to make a fool out of himself by opening it whilst standing next to Taeil, the ceo of Moon corp. Because when he does, his mouth opens in a silent gasp, and Taeil, always so curious, chokes on his saliva.

"I didn't know you were working in the porn industry now," Taeil comments. "you should have told me, I could've sent you my best employee, he really knows how to make himself useful." 

"Do I want to know?" Johnny asks when he is sure his voice will not betray him, and Taeil shakes his head. "The only thing you are allowed to know is that he is my favorite employee, very hardworking, even off the clock." 

"Your employees seem to have a lot of fun when you are not around. Shows a lot about you as a boss." Taeil says, narrowing his eyes and he ducks when Johnny tries to punch him in the arm. "You are too slow, how many times do I have to tell you?" 

"I'm going to call the office to tell them to calm down, do you mind?" Of course Taeil shakes his head, and he leaves him some privacy when Johnny dials his assistant's number. He smiles when he hears the young man's voice. 

"Hello, Neo 127, how may I help you?" even though Johnny called on the landline of his office, he hears laughs behind his assistant. "Shouldn't you, and the others, be working instead of sending me indecent photos?" the asisstant squeals with delight, and he really hopes he does not do that when he is on the phone with important people.

"Are you saying you did not enjoy the photos?" he answers, and Johnny worries his lower lip between his teeth. "I would have enjoyed more if I was on my own, unfortunately, I was not, and Taeil saw the photos." he meets silence on the other line, and he knows he is probably smiling. His assistant does not know fear, or modesty.

"Did mister Moon liked the photos?" he asked, and honestly, Johnny should've known he would ask. "He asked me if I was now working in the porn industry, so I guess he found it hot enough to be porn." the young man laughs, and Johnny feels his heart swell.

"I am serious, Ten, you should be working. The others too." this time, his tone his more serious, more profesionnal. Something he doesn't really know how to be when he is around some of his employees. "Oh, are you giving me an order?" He fucking hates everything. "Yes, this is an order. Go back to work, and I'll see you in two days." 

"Yes daddy." is all Ten says before hanging up.

Johnny wants to die.

"You can come back." he says loud enough to be heard by the older man who were in ear reach. "Do you think we are ready to merge Moon corp and Neo 127 with the employees we both have?" Johnny shakes his head. "I think we need two different buildings, or it's going to implode within a week." 

"Maybe we could fire them and hire new employees, good employees this time." Johnny suggests, and Taeil hums, thinking about it.

\---

"What did he say?" Jaehyun asks, sitting on the edge of Ten's desk. "Taeil saw the photos, and he liked them. I don't know for John though." Jaehyun's lower lip juts out, and Ten has to physically restrain himself from biting it. "He wants us to get back to work." 

"Wait, does he think we are not working?" Doyoung asks, only his head peeking out from his cubicle. "It's easy for him to say, he is not here to see." Ten shrugs his shoulders, one of his hand rubbing Jaehyun's thigh over his grey slacks. "He is over there, having fun with Taeil, and we are here, working our asses off." 

Well, this is not actually true. Yes, they are working, but they are doing it lightly and they are taking way more breaks than what is allowed, but they are always here to answer the phone, and they even are on time when an appointment is waiting for them. Ten didn't even break the copy machine today, which is a great improvement, he would not have done it if he was not paying attention to his job.

"Maybe we should show him what it looks like when we are not working." Ten whispers, his fingers squeezing Jaehyun's thigh hard enough for the man to muffle a whimper behind his hand. "It's not like he is here to see it." Doyoung answers.

"Then we wait until he comes back. And we wait to see if he is in a good mood or ready to murder everyone that makes eye contact with him." that's a good idea, Jaehyun thinks. He likes to mess with his boss once in a while, but he has no death wish.

\---

Two days later, Johnny is back at the office, and he is surprised to see that all of his employees look busy. Even Ten is on the phone when he smiles at him before locking himself in his office.

Johnny slept for 10 full hours last night, the barista made his favorite muffin when he stopped by this morning, the merging of the two companies is going well, and his employees are all working diligently. He has no reason to be in a bad mood, he is quite happy to be at work today.

But once again, he should know better than to celebrate too early.

It is around 10 when he hears knock on his office door, and he invites Ten to come in. "I have a few contracts for you to sign, sir." he takes a couple of steps towards the desk to give the contracts to Johnny. While the man sign each of them, he puts his hand on Johnny's shoulder. The man doesn't react, he doesn't think anything of it, Ten likes to touch.

"Can I ask you a question?" Ten suddenly asks, and Johnny hums before putting his pen down to look at his assistant. He looks gorgeous with his slightly long black hair, it compliments his skintone. And he can see his thin waist through the white fabric of his shirt. "Sure, what's up?" 

"Truth or dare?" 

Johnny narrows his eyes, this is what he was talking about when he mentionned his employees' antics to Taeil. "What?" Ten sighs, taking a step back. "Truth or dare? Please?" 

Johnny knows Ten will not let him work until he gives him an answer, so he opens his mouth. "Truth." mischief shines in Ten's eyes, and he regrets his decision. "Do you think Jaehyun can spend the day with a vibrating plug without cumming?" that's not how the game works, he thinks. "What are you planning, Ten?" 

"Answer the question, Johnny." Johnny should have stayed in bed and take the day off like Doyoung told him to last night. "He can't." 

Ten takes the contracts back, and he leaves the office without a single word, and Johnny is left alone, wondering what is going to happen today.

Ten gives the contracts to Doyoung. "Can you make copies of these contracts? Thank you." the man barely looks up from his computer screen. "You are the boss's bitch, not me, do the copies yourself." but Ten is already gone.

It takes him less than a minute to find Jaehyun. He is in the break room, a cup of coffee in hand, talking with one of the young interns. "Haechan, Doyoung is looking for you, he is at his desk." the young boy looks up at him and nods. "See you later Jaehyun." 

Jaehyun takes a sip of his coffee, and he almost shokes on the burning liquid when Ten opens his mouth. "Truth or dare, Jae?" he shakes his head, wiping his mouth with a tissue. "Dare." at least he is not as reluctant as Johnny. 

From the pocket of his pants, Ten takes out a plug that he puts on the table, in front of Jaehyun who opens his eyes wide. "Put it on, and don't cum until tonight." Jaehyun recognizes the plug, it is his, and he wonders when Ten got ahold of it.

"Why?" Ten rolls his eyes, burrying his hands in the pockets of his pants. "Because I want to play!" so that's why Ten said when he said they should show Johnny what happens when they really are not working. "What do I get if I finish the day without cumming?" Jaehyun asks in a low voice.

"I'll let you fuck me in the parking lot." Jaehyun's eyes turn glassy. Ten never let Jaehyun do anything to him in a place where they could get caught, so he really cannot turn down this opportunity. "Alright." he breathes out. "Send a photo to the groupchat when it's done." 

"You should hurry up before everyone's coffee break. You don't want anyone to hear you moan like a little bitch, don't you?" Ten really knows how to speak to Jaehyun because he hurries on his feet, grabbing the plug that he tries to hide before heading to the bathroom.

When he enters the bathroom, he is already porting a semi-hard on. Just the thought of risking being caught with a plug in his ass, or an erection is turning him on more than it should. He pushes open one of the stalls, and he locks the door behind him.

Before he can do anything, he feels his phone vibrate in the pocket of his pants. It is a text from Ten.

From Tennie: I forgot to give you lube, guess saliva will have to do.

He tries not to think too much about it as he takes his belt off, the sound of the metal echoing in the empty bathroom and he bites his lower lip. He pushes his pants and underwear around his thighs and he braces himself with one hand against the wall.

He spreads his legs as much as his pants allow him to, and he doesn't regret waking up too early this morning, because it gave him the opportunity to play with himself in the shower. It will make the ordeal way easier. He puts three fingers into his mouth, his tongue coating the digits with hopefully enough saliva.

He takes his fingers out of his mouth with a wet "pop" and he he circles a finger around his rim. Next time, if Ten doesn't get them fired to play along with his little game, he'll remember to bring packets of lube. Maybe he should always have a couple in the drawer of his desk.

He takes a deep breath, and slowly, he eases a finger inside his hole and he closes his eyes, forehead against the stall's wall. He moves it, slowly until he feels comfortable enough to add a second finger. It is not as bad as he thought, his rim loose enough to ease at least another finger, but the situation, the place he is in, doesn't let him relax enough.

When both of the fingers are down to the knuckles, he starts scissoring his fingers, and he gasps. He avoids his prostate as much as possible, because he doesn't want to miss the opportunity to fuck Ten in a public space even if his cock his hard and leaking against the wall.

"Fuck." he whines when he pushes a third finger, two more minutes and he'll be ready for the plug, but that's also the moment someone chooses to enter the bathroom. He stops, and he stays completely still. As much as he wants to get caught, he is not sure he would it to be my one of his coworkers. 

He would love to wait until the person is gone, but he has to go back to his desk. So he keeps on working his fingers inside of him, trying to stay as quiet as possible and when he hears the sound of the toilet flushing next door, he releases a long sigh. He takes off his fingers and he retrieves the plug in his pocket.

He rolls his tongue around the toy, it won't hurt to have another layer of saliva, and finally, and as slowly as he did with his fingers, he eases the plug inside of him. "Finally." he whispers when the plug sits tight in his hole.

He wipes his fingers on his pants before taking his phone again, and arching his back, he takes a pictures of his ass with the plug sitting comfortably between his cheeks. And he sents the photo to the groupchat. 

He hurries to put his underwear and pants back on, and he leaves the stall, trying to ignore the plug brushing against his walls in the most delicious way. He washes his hands, and he looks up at himself in the miror, he looks fucked out already. His pupils are blown, his cheeks and ears are flushed and his hair is matted to his forehead where it was against the wall.

When he looks decent enough, he goes out of the bathroom not bothering to check his phone, he knows the others are flooding the chat with lewd texts right now, and he knows it's just a matter of time before he cums in his pants like a teenager and the texts will not help. 

He tries to muffle a moan when he sits down, he tries to find a way to sit comfortable without having the plug pressing directly on his prostate, but before he can do it, he feels an intense buzzing coursing through his body, and when he looks up, he sees Ten, at his desk, a small remote of the same pink color as his plug in hand. 

He forgot the plug was vibrating. 

Ten is a little shit.

\---

"What are you doing?" 

When Ten hears Doyoung's voice, he puts the remote back in his pocket and he shrugs. "Working." Doyoung is not buying that, so he frowns, following Ten's gaze to Jaehyun's office.

"Why is he squirming so much? Did you forbid him to go pee again?" he asks, and Ten smiles, yes, that was a good time. Maybe he should have thought about making Jaehyun drink a lot of water before giving him the plug. "You didn't check the groupchat?" Doyoung shakes his head. "I, unlike you, have work to do. I do not have time to check the groupchat every five minutes." 

"That's a shame, because he sent a pretty picture." 

Doyoung doesn't have his phone with him, so he snatches Ten's. He knows the code to unlock it, and he is immediately greeted with a photo of Jaehyun's ass, and he gasps. "You made him wear that?" Ten nods. "Is he allowed to cum?" he shakes his head. "Does he win something if he doesn't?" Ten opens his mouth, head tilted to the side. "I told him he could fuck me in the parking lot." 

"Doyoung, truth or dare?" 

Doyoung likes to play, but he is not sure he wants to do it at work, and yet, he answers. "Truth." the smaller man doesn't need to think about it too much. "Do you remember the TA who refused to change your grade in second year?" Doyoung takes time to think about it, but he nods. "The week after, your grade was changed. Did you fuck her for that?" 

Doyoung flushes and he averts his gaze.

"I do not like this game." Ten shrugs, still looking at Jaehyun who went back to work as soon as the vibration inside of him stopped. "I don't care, you have to answer, that's the law." the law? Ten takes games way too seriously. "Oh come on, that was years ago, it's not like it's going to change anything." 

"I didn't fuck her," Doyoung starts. "I let her fuck me." Ten opens his eyes wide, smile just as big and bright. "Oh my god! I knew she had a pegging kink!" that doesn't even make sense, Doyoung thinks, but he stays quiet. "How was it?" 

"That's none of your business." and with that, he goes back to his desk.

\---

As soon as Ten gets back to work, the office is back at being quiet.

Johnny is too busy to remark anything different, he didn't even have time to check his phone, which is not too bad. He doesn't have time to pop a boner. 

He looks up when he hears the door opens, and he tilts his head when he sees Ten. He is not alone, Doyoung and Jaehyun are standing behind him. "We are going to eat, are you coming?" Johnny has more work to do, but he is also starving, so he gets up. "Where do you want to go?" 

"Taeyong is waiting for us at the restaurant down the street." he nods, and he leaves his office. He turns his head to Jaehyun once they are all in the elevator, the young man looks clearly uncomfortable. "Are you okay? Are you feeling sick?" 

The three men look at him, and suddenly he is the one feeling uncomfortable. "Are you serious?" Ten rolls his eyes and takes his phone to show the picture to Johnny whose eyes widen. "That's why you asked me that question earlier." he says in a low voice, and Ten nods, extremely proud of himself. 

"By the way Jae, Johnny thinks you will cum before the end of the day." this only fuel Jaehyun's desire to win this stupid little game, no matter how hard his dick is. "I will not! And I'll prove it." 

Ten is sure of that, but he is also going to taunt him, because if he doesn't, there is no point in his little game.

"Are you going to include Taeyong in our little game?" Doyoung asks, and Ten thinks about it for a moment. "Maybe, I don't know yet." 

Johnny holds the door to the restaurant open for his employees to enter. The receptionist smiles at them, already showing them the way to the table where Taeyong is waiting, tapping away on his phone. "Lee Taeyong." Johnny says, and the man looks up, smiling brightly.

"Hey guys!" the men sit down around the table, and they immediately order what they want to eat. They come pretty often, so they do not need the menue to decide. When the conversation about work dies down, Ten smirks. "Yong, you'll never guess what I learned today." 

Taeyong looks interested, and he cocks his head to the side. "Doyoung got pegged by the TA in second year for a better grade." Doyoung, the culprit, coughs loudly. "You did what? I knew you were just as much as a slut as we were!" Taeyong exclaims, loudly enough for a few pair of eyes to turn their way.

"Say it louder, I'm pretty sure the old lady at the back of the restaurant did not hear you." Doyoung mutters. "Oh don't be like that bunny, it's fine to be a slut, we still love you!" 

When Ten sees the waitress coming back with their food, he buries his hand in the pocket of his pant and he grabs the remote. He pushes the first button and Jaehyun's reaction is immediate. He puts his hand against his mouth to muffle any sound, and he opens his eyes wide under Johnny and Doyoung's amused gazed.

"Here you go, enjoy!" the waitress says, and they all thank us, if she saw something different on Jaehyun's face, she didn't say anything, and that's too bad. "What the fuck was that?" Taeyong doesn't know what is going on. "He has a plug." 

Ten likes to torture his friend, but he is not a monster, so he stops the vibration, and Jaehyun relaxes. He'll let him eat in peace, and maybe after, he'll play a little more.

The food is, as usual, delicious. And the men talk among them, about work, about the next vacation they'll be taking together. It is light and really nice. Maybe not for Jaehyun, because ever since the waitress came back to take their plates, Ten's been palming him over his pants, and he loves seeing him losing himself in pleasure.

"Ten, that's enough!" he finally whispers when he feels ready to cum, and Ten looks at him. "Why? You don't want to cum?" he shakes his head, pouting. "No!" oh that's too bad, because Ten wants him to cum, not because he wants him to lose, but because he will not have time to be fucked after work, he has an appointment.

If Taeyong and Johnny are too busy talking about some contract, Doyoung picks on what Ten is doing, and he leans towards Jaehyun. "Come on baby, don't you want to please Ten?" he whispers against his ear, and the younger man shudders. "I thought you were a good boy, but turns out you are like every one else, a bad, bad boy." at that, he shakes his head, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. "'m not." 

Jaehyun likes to please, and to be praised in return. He beams when one of the boys tell him how good he is for them, how good he is doing, and he goes absolutely crazy when they call him a good boy, so hearing the opposite doesn't sit well with him. "Yes you are, otherwise you would listen to Tennie." Doyoung adds, before pressing his hand on Ten's to add more pressure on Jaehyun's hard cock.

"You've been so good all morning, sitting all pretty with your plug, and now, you are acting like a bad boy, that's not nice." Ten says in a honey-like voice. "B-but, you said I would get to fuck you." Jaehyun answers, and the boys are surprised that he still able to form full sentences. "If you are good, maybe I'll still let you fuck me, but you won't know if you don't obey." 

"So, are you going to cum for Ten?" Doyoung asks, and Jaehyun despite wanting to win the game, nods. Ten looks around, making sure that no one is watching, and he leans to lick a long stripe on Jaehyun's neck. "Come on baby boy, show me how good you can be." 

A whimper slips out of his mouth, and it is enough for Johnny and Taeyong to turn their head. "Come on, show Johnny and Taeyong how much of a good boy you are." with Ten and Doyoung's hands on him, the way they both whisper in his ears, and the dark look full of lust the other two men are throwing his way, he feels his cock throb and with a muffled moan, he cums in his pants.

His thighs shake, and Ten rub his arm, coaxing him sweetly. He lets him ride his orgasm, and when the boy seems to come back, once the stars stop dancing behind his eyelids, he takes his hand off. Of course, he can see the wet patch on his pants, and Jaehyun too, he feels it, he feels disgusting, cumming in his pants like a fucking teenager. He flushes furiously, but when he hears a needy noise coming fron Taeyong, he looks up.

"See what you did baby? You made Taeyong all horny." Ten kisses his cheek, and Jaehyun leans into the touch, smiling softly. "Such a good boy for us, isn't he, boys?" he turns to the other men who nod, except Taeyong, he has his eyes closed, and Ten is pretty sure that Johnny's hand is already in his pants, jerking him off discreetly.

"You lost, Jaehyun, guess you won't be fucking me in the parking lot today." Ten says, shrugging. "If you want me to change my mind, you should order a couple more glasses of water, I miss my little pissbaby." Jaehyun feels his cock twitch with interest but right now, he is too tired.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me why, I just felt like writing this.


End file.
